A device described in Patent Document 1 has been known as a device that takes an image of a moving object. In this imaging device, pseudo noise code sequence signals are generated in time series, and when the pseudo noise code sequences are specific values, an object is irradiated with light from a light source, and images of the object are taken by a detection unit, to obtain an image into which the images of the object during the respective periods in which the pseudo noise code sequences are specific values are multiplexed. Or, pseudo noise code sequence signals are generated in time series, and when the pseudo noise code sequences are specific values, images of the object are taken by a detection unit, to obtain an image into which the images of the object during the respective periods in which the pseudo noise code sequences are specific values are multiplexed. Then, the image is analyzed, thereby obtaining an image of the moving object as a still image (an image without motion blur).